The beginning
by lovelyflames98
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Rin Serio are new student's at Alice Academy. They begin to uncover new secrets about themselves that they never knew and maybe even find romance.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's POV

 **"Mikan hurry up or we're going to be late."** Rin yelled.

"Coming." I said running down the steps.

 **"Alright do you have all your things? We're not coming back if you forget something."**

"Look I'm not that forgetful".

 **"So this isn't your phone that you left in my room?"** she said wiggling my phone in my face. **"Let's go."** she said handing me my phone.

Time skip to school. ~

When we got to the school all I could do was stare at the huge gates. **"Come on we have to sign in to go inside.** "she said walking away. When I processed what she said I jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey what do you think the teachers and students are like? I bet they're the nicest and coolest people ever!." Rin just shrugged and went up to the officer. She stated our names and the gates opened, but before we could go in we were greeted by a man.

"Hello you must be our new students. My name is Narumi and i'll be showing you the academy. Im also your homeroom teacher so if you have any questions please feel free to ask." he said.

Time skip to room.~

"We decided that since you guys are sisters that you wouldn't mind sharing a room so here's the key. I'll be back in an hour to take you to the principal office. So try and unpack as much as you can Ja ne"he said walking away.

"What do you think we should unpack first?" I asked.

 **"Do whatever you want"** she said unpacking her things.

An hour later there was a knock at their door."Like I said before I'll be taking you to the principal to see what alices you have" Narumi said.

" **Why? We already know what they are so there's no point"** Rin said.

"Well he still wants to see you though."

*knock knock*

"Come in" A voice from inside the room said.

"Here are the new students and they told me on our way here that they already know their alice's." Narumi said.

"Is that so well than what are they"? He asked

"I have the nullification and S.E.C alice" I said

 **"I have the elemental alice"** Rin said

"Why does it seem like I've seen those alice's before?" he said

"You must've known my parents then" Mikan said.

"Were your parent by any chance Izumi and Yuka"? he asked

"The one and only" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Narumi give them their uniforms and give them a tour around the academy. That way they'll be able to go to class tomorrow without a problem"

"Okay come on girls i'm going to show you around the academy, but first why don't you guys go change. I'll bring your uniforms to your room and then take you on that tour"Narumi said and after that we went back to our room.

Me and Rin changed into this . Narumi came back and gave us our uniforms and off we went for the tour. I felt uncomfortable because the student kept staring at us probably, because we weren't in uniform and were new faces. After the tour we went back to our room and unpacked the rest of our items and then went to bed.

* * *

I'm sorry for not putting in some information but the elemental alice is the ability to use the elements such as fire,water,air, etc. Also their age is about 14 for now. I guess that would also mean they are in the middle school branch by now. Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice only my OC's


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

The next day both girls got ready in their uniforms. Mikan put her hair in a side ponytail while Rin had her hair down

When they were both done they were off to class. When they got there Narumi was outside the class waiting for them. "Okay I'll go inside and then give you guys a signal to come in." he said.

"Good morning my beautiful class how are you? We're having new students join us today so please welcome them." He finished waving the girls to come in.

"Hello i'm Mikan Sakura and this is my sister Rin Sakura. I hope to be friends with you all!" Mikan said.

"Now Mikan your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga while Rin yours is Ikuto Shishido(OC btw). Well that's all I have to say i'm off to a meeting adieu~"Narumi said.

"What are you two doing here?"A voice monotonously asked getting the attention of both girls.

 **"Well if it isn't -"** Rin was cut off as she had to avoid multiple bullets from Hotaru's baka gun. Since she dodged them they hit Mikan. **"Wow I wasn't expecting you to actually shoot me like usual guess you don't like the nickname?"**

"What happened to you guys? I got a letter that you guys disappeared and our village wa-" Hotaru got cut off by Rin

 **"Our village was on fire why? I have no idea"** Rin said shrugging off the question.

 **"Oh by the way Hotaru get ready to shoot in 5,4,3,2"** Rin moved out of the way giving Mikan a chance to try to hug Hotaru, but instead was hit by the baka gun. Rin waved her hand walking back to her seat her way of saying goodbye. When Rin sat down the person next to her with white hair and blue eyes. He was staring at her. Rin decided to ignore it and laid her head on the table falling asleep.

Mikan's POV

Meanwhile Mikan and Hotaru were talking and catching up with things. "What happened to her? Last time I saw her she was just like you and could only barely block one of my shots." Hotaru said.

"She doesn't forgive herself for what she did when we were younger. So she changed completely and got stronger and smarter." I said rubbing the back of her head.

"What did she do? Actually never mind our next class is about to start anyways" Hotaru said looking down at her watch. Hotaru looked up and told me to go to my seat because the next teacher was strict. I did as I was told and sat next to Ruka. I decided to talk to him and get to know him but he just ignored me.

Eventually Permy came up to me. "I Sumire Shouda President Of The NRI Club cannot allow you or your ugly sister to talk or sit next to them!" She yelled.

"Miss Shouda why are you not in your seat!" Yelled a teacher with round glasses and frog on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jinno-sensei." She said embarrassingly while going back to her seat.

Jinno-sensei looked around the class and saw Rin asleep so he decided to punish her. "So the new student thinks she can slack off huh. Well we'll see what she does after this." He sent electricity at Rin only to be surprised when she didn't cry out in pain. Rin instantly stood up and held her hand that had burning flesh.

"Are you alright Rin?" I asked.

 **"So he wants to be like that huh"** Rin said glaring at the teacher but eventually smirked. I instantly knew what she was going to do and tried grabbing her hands. But instead someone else did.

* * *

I forgot to put what Rin and Ikuto look like so here you go.

Ikuto: 

Rin


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

"I know you're pissed but I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ikuto said holding her hands.

 **"Why it's not like you even like this damn teacher anyways. No one wants me here either so i'll just be doing them a favor"** said Rin. Suddenly the doors opened and a person in all black clothing wearing and a white mask entered.

"Well this must be the new member to the Dangerous Ability class. Oh how rude I didn't introduce myself well my names Persona" he said.

 **"Are you a emo or goth freak or something like what's up with that dumb get up"** Rin said making the class widen their eyes because no one ever talks back to Persona.

"Isn't that something rude to say to your own bro-" Persona was cut off by Rin

 **"You of all people should know that I can kill you in seconds. So I would watch what you say"** Rin said glaring.

"Is that a challenge if it is then bring it on little one. Right now in the Northern woods".

 **"Let's go then"** Rin said walking to the window opening it stopping only to tell Mikan that she'll see her later. She knew Mikan wasn't coming so she jumped out the window falling perfectly on her feet then running to their room to change. After that the whole class left to do what they wanted. While some went to the Northern Woods to watch the fight.

All the class who wanted to see the fight were already there and so was Persona. He was about to say that she isn't gonna show up but then got hit in the back. " **Ready to lose asshole"** Rin said walking to the middle and started stretching a little to warm up. Outfit

"Hey do you actually think she'll beat Persona?" Ikuto asked.

"If we can't I doubt she'll be able to" said Natsume sitting on one of the tree branches.

The fight began with Persona punching her straight in the face and then her stomach.

"I thought that you would actually fight not be like you were when yo-" Persona was punched in the face and the students heard a crack. Then Rin kicked him on the face then his back making him fall on the ground with blood all over his body from where Rin hit his face.

 **"You should know not to get all cocky when fighting dumb ass"** said Rin getting on her knees and healing him with her healing alice.

Persona got up very surprised at what happened "Why did you heal me after what I did to you?"

 **"Even though you're a pain in the ass you're still my brother, so I still have to help you out here and there."** Rin said but suddenly she started coughing violently. Covering her mouth due to the blood coming out, she fell on the ground feeling weak. When Natsume and Ikuto saw this they both jumped off the tree and ran to Rin knowing what was happening since they both have it.

"Here take these pills it'll make you feel better" Ikuto said giving her the pills, but it was too much for Rin so she fell unconscious.

* * *

Okay so I know Persona being Rin's brother is weird but it's true. Her and Mikan aren't biological siblings, but since they've been together since they were little they just started calling each other sisters. Also Rin getting the healing alice is really random and may have come out of nowhere but I had the idea that if Persona causes death than Rin can heal.


End file.
